1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a bubble generating pool toy that generates air bubbles in a swimming pool in response to movement of levers provided on the toy. The toy is used by positioning it behind a user's back and grasping the two handles or levers which extend from each side of the toy. By repeated pulling the levers together in front of the user's chest and then pushing the lever's sideward so that the levers move away from each other, bellows provided on the toy cause air to be pulled downward through tubes fitted with one-way valves and force the air to exit the toy via bubble stones located under the surface of the water in the pool, creating air bubbles in the water.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bubble machines are often used to generate soap bubbles in the atmosphere to create a festive attraction. Also, fish tanks employ air pumps to create bubbles in the water of the fish tanks to keep the water oxygenated. Additionally, bathtubs are often equipped with pumps that create air bubbles within water jets within the tub for massaging tired muscles of a bather.
The present invention is designed as a toy to use in a swimming pool as a means of creating air bubbles in the water of the pool.